Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon
６２ | romaji_name = Nanbāzu Rokujūni Gyarakushīaizu Puraimu Foton Doragon | trans_name = Numbers 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon | image = Number62GalaxyEyesPrimePhotonDragon-BLLR-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Dragon | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 8 | atk = 4000 | def = 3000 | passcode = 31801517 | materials = 2 Level 8 monsters | effect_types = Quick, Trigger, Continuous | lore = 2 Level 8 monsters If this card battles, during damage calculation (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card once per battle; this card gains ATK equal to the combined Ranks of all Xyz Monsters currently on the field x 200, during that damage calculation only. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect while it has "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" as Xyz Material: You can Special Summon this card during your 2nd Standby Phase after activation and double its ATK. Any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is halved unless it has "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" as Xyz Material. | fr_lore = 2 monstres de Niveau 8 / Si cette carte combat, durant le calcul des dommages (Effet Rapide) : une fois par combat, vous pouvez détacher 1 Matériel de cette carte ; durant ce calcul des dommages uniquement, cette carte gagne une ATK égale à la somme des Rangs de tous les Monstres Xyz actuellement sur le Terrain x 200. Si cette carte contrôlée par son propriétaire est détruite par un effet de carte de votre adversaire tant qu'elle a "Dragon Photon aux Yeux Galactiques" comme Matériel Xyz : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement cette carte durant votre 2e Standby Phase après activation, et doublez son ATK. Les dommages de combat que cette carte inflige à votre adversaire sont divisés par deux sauf si elle a "Dragon Photon aux Yeux Galactiques" comme Matériel Xyz. | de_lore = 2 Monster der Stufe 8 Falls diese Karte kämpft, während der Schadensberechnung (Schnelleffekt): Du kannst einmal pro Kampf 1 Material von dieser Karte abhängen; diese Karte erhält nur während der Schadensberechnung ATK in Höhe der kombinierten Ränge aller Xyz-Monster, die sich derzeit auf dem Spielfeld befinden, x 200. Falls diese Karte, die ihr Besitzer kontrolliert, durch einen Karteneffekt deines Gegners zerstört wird, solange sie „Galaxieaugen-Photonendrache“ als Xyz-Material hat: Du kannst diese Karte während deiner 2. Standby Phase nach der Aktivierung als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören und ihre ATK verdoppeln. Kampfschaden, den diese Karte deinem Gegner zufügt, wird halbiert, es sei denn, sie hat „Galaxieaugen-Photonendrache“ als Xyz-Material. | it_lore = 2 mostri di Livello 8 Se questa carta combatte, durante il calcolo dei danni (Effetto Rapido): puoi staccare 1 materiale da questa carta una volta per battaglia; questa carta guadagna ATK pari alla somma dei Ranghi di tutti i Mostri Xyz attualmente sul Terreno x 200, solamente durante quel calcolo dei danni. Se questa carta sotto il controllo del suo proprietario viene distrutta dall'effetto di una carta dell'avversario mentre ha "Drago Fotonico Occhi Galattici" come Materiale Xyz: puoi Evocare Specialmente questa carta durante la tua 2ª Standby Phase dopo l'attivazione e raddoppiare il suo ATK. Qualsiasi danno da combattimento che questa carta infligge al tuo avversario viene dimezzato, a meno che essa abbia "Drago Fotonico Occhi Galattici" come Materiale Xyz. | pt_lore = 2 monstros de Nível 8 Se este card atacar ou for atacado, durante o cálculo de dano (no turno de qualquer duelista): uma vez por batalha, você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card; apenas durante o cálculo de dano, este card ganha ATK igual às Classes combinadas de todos os Monstros Xyz atualmente no campo x 200. Se este card sob o controle do seu dono for destruído por um efeito de card do oponente enquanto tinha "Dragão de Fóton de Olhos das Galáxias" como uma Matéria Xyz: você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial durante sua Fase de Apoio depois da ativação e dobrar seu ATK. Qualquer dano de batalha que este card causar ao seu oponente é diminuído pela metade a não ser que ele tenha "Dragão de Fóton de Olhos das Galáxias" como uma Matéria Xyz. | es_lore = 2 monstruos de Nivel 8 Si esta carta batalla, durante el cálculo de daño (Efecto Rápido): puedes desacoplar de esta carta 1 material una vez por batalla; esta carta gana ATK igual a los Rangos combinados de todos los Monstruos Xyz en el Campo en este momento x 200, sólo durante ese cálculo de daño. Si esta carta controlada por su dueño es destruida por el efecto de una carta de tu adversario mientras tiene a "Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos" como Material Xyz: puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial durante tu 2da. Standby Phase después de la activación y duplicar su ATK. Cualquier daño de batalla que esta carta le inflige a tu adversario se divide a la mitad a menos que tenga a "Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos" como Material Xyz. | el_lore = 2 Επιπέδου 8 Τέρατα Αν αυτή η κάρτα επιτεθεί ή δεχτεί επίθεση κατά τη διάρκεια του Yπολογισμού Zημίας (στον Γύρο, οποιουδήποτε παίκτη): Μπορείτε να αφαιρέσετε 1 Xyz υλικό από αυτή την κάρτα μία φορά ανά μάχη, αυτή η κάρτα κερδίζει ATK ίσο με το σύνολο των βαθμών όλων των face-up Xyz Τεράτων που υπάρχουν εκείνη την στιγμή στο γήπεδο x 200, μόνο κατά τη διάρκεια αυτού του υπολογισμού της ζημίας. Εάν αυτή η κάρτα καταστραφεί από την ικανότητα μιας κάρτας του αντιπάλου σας, ενώ έχει τον "Φωτονικό Δράκο με Γαλαξιακά Μάτια" ως Xyz Υλικό: Μπορείτε να ενεργοποιήσετε αυτή την ικανότητα, Kαλέστε Eιδικά αυτή η κάρτα κατά τη διάρκεια της 2ης φάσης αναμονής σας μετά την ενεργοποίηση, και αν το κάνετε, θα διπλασιάστε την ATK του. Εάν αυτή η κάρτα δεν έχει τον "Φωτονικό Δράκο με Γαλαξιακά Μάτια" ως Xyz υλικό, οποιαδήποτε ζημία μάχης ο αντίπαλός σας παθαίνει από τις επιθέσεις που αφορούν αυτή την κάρτα μειώνεται κατά το ήμισυ. | ja_lore = レベル８モンスター×２ ①：このカードが戦闘を行うダメージ計算時に１度、このカードの 素材を１つ取り除いて発動できる。このカードの攻撃力はそのダメージ計算時のみ、フィールドの モンスターのランクの合計×２００アップする。②：「銀河眼の光子竜」をX素材として持っていないこのカードが相手に与える戦闘ダメージは半分になる。③：「銀河眼の光子竜」を 素材として持っているこのカードが相手の効果で破壊された場合に発動できる。発動後２回目の自分スタンバイフェイズにこのカードの攻撃力を倍にして特殊召喚する。 | ko_lore = 레벨 8 몬스터 × 2 이 카드가 전투를 실행하는 데미지 계산시에 1번, 이 카드의 엑시즈 소재를 1개 제거하고 발동할 수 있다. 이 카드의 공격력은 데미지 계산시에만, 필드 위 몬스터의 랭크의 합계 × 200 포인트 올린다. "갤럭시아이즈 포톤 드래곤"을 소재로 하고 있는 이 카드가 상대의 효과에 의해서 파괴되었을 경우에 발동할 수 있다. 발동후 2번째 자신의 스탠바이 페이즈시에 이 카드의 공격력을 배로 하고 특수 소환한다. "갤럭시아이즈 포톤 드래곤"을 소재로 하고 있지 않을 경우, 이 카드가 상대에게 주는 전투 데미지는 절반이 된다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Xyz Monster | anti-supports = Xyz Monster | archseries = * Number * Galaxy * Galaxy-Eyes * Photon | action = Activates from your Graveyard | stat_change = * This card gains ATK * Changes own ATK value | summoning = * 2 Xyz Materials * Does not require specific Xyz Materials * Special Summons itself from your Graveyard | life_points = Reduces Battle Damage | misc = Cover card | database_id = 11069 }}